Memories Written on a Scroll Chapter 2
by Shadow Melody
Summary: The second chapter of Danuko's parents


Memories Written on a Scroll Chapter 2 (The Truth Revealed)

The sun rose and a new day began. Funaki arose to see Kasumi in his arms. His face turned a bright red as he smiled. This was the first time he had ever had a woman look at him without being frightened, much less spend a night in his arms. He kissed her cheek as she woke up.

"Good morning, Kasumi" Funaki said with joy.

She rose up and kissed him. "Morning, gentle Funaki" Kasumi said in a soft, warm voice.

Gentle? Me? Funaki ran these words back and forth in his mind. If she were to know the truth about me, would she feel the same way? Should I tell her or keep it a secret? He kept thinking it over. Kasumi stood up and began to get dressed. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Funaki was curious to why this mysterious beauty was suddenly laughing.

"You. I know what nins do and your wondering why I call you gentle" she responded.

His mind was now cluttered with more thoughts. Is she psychic? It is obvious? He didn't know since the women of Konoha didn't care to talk to him at all. Kasumi kissed his cheek. Funaki blushed even more.

"I have to go. Meet me here again tonight?" she asked

Funaki nodded' "Of course" He was excited.

She smiled, "I can't wait"

"Nor I"

They embraced then left in opposite directions.

Funaki returned to camp. His teammates slaughtered.

"Shit!" Feeling responsible. He fell to his knees.

"If I was here…this could have been avoided."

He buried them and continued on with the mission. He gathered his things and the important scroll that was to be delivered to Suna. He now was responsible for the deaths of two chunin. Funaki, a jounin, knew he'd be greatly punished for ignoring his team and mission, even if it was for one night. How was he going to explain this?

The day grew long and hot as Funaki traveled into Suna. He arrived and delivered the document. On his way back to Konoha, three nin from Oto were now in front of him. All wearing black and completely covered to keep their identities concealed.

"What do you three want?" Funaki asked as he stood there.

"To finish our mission," responded one of the nin.

"Mission? You killed my team!" his anger grew.

"Don't get hasty…we wish to enjoy fighting the Beast we've heard so much about. For you to get out of control, well I'm sure you get the point" another said in a shrewd tone.

"You will no complete this mission," Funaki said proudly. The sun has now set. "You three will not see the light of day ever again. OOKAMI TAI NO JUTSU!" Funaki used his bloodline limit and transformed into an enormous wolf that stood on its hind legs like a human. The three Oto nin were a little intimidated. Not many have ever seen such a feat.

"W-what are you?" asked one of the scared enemies

"A beast!" Funaki charged them.

The nin tried to run, but it was too late for one of them. Funaki instantly impaled the biggest nin in stature. His teammates only heard his shrieks of horror as Funaki's claws where now piercing through his stomach.

"No! He got Taro…" They listened to the screams of their comrade until they abruptly stopped.

"What happened, Haru?" asked the other nin. They moved closer to where the previously were. IT was a hideous sight. Taro lay there with a whole in his torso from the claws…and a missing head.

"His head is gone? Did h-h-he rip it off?" said Haru, the leader of the clan. Suddenly he felt blood drip on him.

"No…I bit it off" Funaki stood above him.

"Run, Ka…" Haru's words never left his throat because Funaki was now holding it in his hand. The last Oto nin fled as fast as possible, but Funaki followed with great speed. The nin screamed for help. The last nin was a girl. This didn't even phase Funaki. He pursued her anyways. She came to a cliff. There was no escape. She turned to see the monstrous Funaki standing in front of her. As Funaki raised up his arm to strike her down. She pulled off her mask. It was her, the woman he met the night prior.

"K…Kasumi?"

(The End of Chapter 2)


End file.
